Happily Ever After
by monai93
Summary: Rachel gets a happy ending she never thought she could have
1. Chapter 1

**ook so this is my first time really writing so take it easy on me but I do appreciated so helpful feed back. Let me know how you like it. I was very nervous writing this but I had been dreaming about this for days now oddly do I decided I should write it and post and see what people thought about.**

**Disclaimer: I dnt own anything at all what so ever**

**Happily Ever After**

**Based after Ever After by Kim Harrison**

I was sitting at the breakfast table with my hands wrapped around a cup of tea and my forehead on the table fighting the urge to throw up in front of everyone. The fact that I was drinking tea is a huge tip for everyone to see that I wasn't feeling well at all. I haven't told anyone that I've felt nauseous and vomiting for the past week or so knowing that they would jump to conclusions.

I had my husband Trent sitting to the left of me in the middle of a conversation with Quen and Jenks, with Ivy and Ceri having their  
own conversation, but I was too distracted to tell or care what they were all talking about. Trent and I have been married for the past month 5 months. After I fixed the ever after Trent cancelled his arrangements with Ellasbeth realizing that he was in love with me and didn't want to marry her knowing he didn't love her but loved little old me. After a few weeks of talking and coming to grips with our feelings towards one another we knew that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with each other and a few days later he proposed to me. Of course Ivy had a field day with making all the arrangements for the wedding, with a helping hand from Ceri. I made a few suggestions here and there but otherwise I let them handle everything else. The press was even more ecstatic with our announcement seeing as they always thought we were a couple back when we still hated each other. Following the wedding we all decided that Ivy, Jenks, and I would move into Trent's compound with Quen, Ceri and the girls as one big family. There were days when we all just wanted to tear each other's heads off but for the most part we loved each other as a family.

My stomach was in the mist of churning so bad that I had to groan aloud but gladly no one heard me. It seemed like I was losing the battle with my stomach and my suspicions were confirmed when I jumped up and ran for the nearest bathroom which was thankfully in me and Trent's room. I heard soft footsteps behind me but I was too busy puking my guts out trying to hold my hair back out of my face. Tiny warm hands took my hair from my hands holding my hair back for me as I continued to puke. I am surprised to hear Ceri singing softly for me to try to help sooth me and surprisingly it helped. I flushed to toilet and moved slowly to the sink to brush my teeth and splash cold water on my face before turning to Ceri and whispering, "Thank you".

Ceri's soft voice responded. "You're welcome." And then she continued with, "Rachel are you ok? You have been sick for the past few days, I'm getting worried."

Surprised that she even noticed that I had been sick I couldn't even form a thought let alone a sentence. I found myself saying, "You noticed?"

Immediately I thought, _Well duh she noticed otherwise she wouldn't be so damn worried__._

She nods and whispers, "Rachel honey I think your pregnant."

I turn away from her gaze and stare into the mirror. I looked like I had been throwing up and I looked tired. I grimaced and started walking towards the bed as I told her, "No that's impossible Ceri. I'm a demon and he's an elf, I don't think the two are compatible for having children together." I didn't know if I was saying this to her or to myself because to be honest the first day I started throwing up I thought I could be pregnant too for about 5 seconds before I realized it was impossible. Besides from the obvious of Trent being an elf and I being a demon, I can't get pregnant unless I am with a witch or a demon and that just was not happening. I loved my husband and my life as it is now and besides, me having children would mean that my children will be demons and I don't think I can handle that. I couldn't handle the demons from the ever after trying to take my child away from me for their own benefit. Before I found out I was a demon I still had hopes that I could find a male witch that could handle the chaos of my life and be able to settle down at one point and have a family. As soon as the reality set in that I was a demon and that my children would be demons I lost all hope of ever having children. I still hurts my heart that I will never be a mother, just the thought of it brought tears my eyes and having Ceri bring it up nonchalantly when she's already a mother hurts even worse.

"Rachel I've been through pregnancy and just recently, so I know the signs. Have you taken a pregnancy test?" I shake my head, and she continues, "You need to. Please, just to ease my mind, if I'm wrong then you can rub it in my face for the rest of our lives, but I just want to make sure ok, please?" Knowing not to even bother arguing with the tiny elf I agree.

"Fine. Do you think you can get Quen to go get some or have someone go get them and bring them to me? You know I can't hide anything from Trent, he always seems to know what I'm thinking. And please tell him not to tell Trent anything until I say so."

"Yes I can have him do it and of course your secret is safe with me and Quen we wouldn't disrespect your wishes for privacy." She added with a smile, "And I will be in here bright and early with the tests and to make sure you actually take them."

"Whoa wait, how are you going to do that with Trent here, he hardly ever leaves my side now unless he has to." Not that I mind. "Speaking of where is he"

"Don't worry I will take care of that and he was coming after you at first but I told him I would check on you. We should probably be heading back now before they come looking for us. How do you feel now?"

"Still nauseous but now I think I can actually eat something without throwing up. I feel a lot better than I did when we first went to breakfast. I just don't know what I should or could eat that won't make me feel sick." I said, getting off the bed and walking towards the dining room

"You can eat whatever is there to eat just don't over fill yourself. If you start to feel like you want to vomit again that probably means that you should stop", she said chuckling as she walked beside me. I stuck my tongue out at her and continued walking mumbling under my breath about pushy, stubborn, controlling elves.

As soon as we walked into the room all eyes we on me, I had to look down to hide from their gazes. Trent jumped out of his seat to embrace me in his arms and whispered, "Are you ok?" I nodded into his shoulders and he let out a sigh. He pulled back slightly to plant a kiss softly on my lips that had my stomach dropping and my lips tingling from his touch. I heard Jenks in the background making gag sounds.

When Trent touched or even kissed me as softly as he is now my body feels like it bursts into flames from all the passion he feels me with. My concentration is completely altered and focuses only on Trent.

As he pulled back my mind was already running wild wishing I could take him back to our bed and have my way with him. Sensing where my thoughts had gone he chuckled and I blushed turning bright red.

Ivy mumbles, "Get a room" from around her cup. I wanted to tell her, _Gladly_, but instead I stuck my tongue out at her. She and Jenks bust out laughing at me and as Trent lead me back to the table. I looked at the food on the table suddenly very hungry and start digging in, grabbing a few bread rolls, and lots of strawberries. I love me some strawberries.

"So Rache, where did you run off to so fast?" I paused wondering what I should say and thought it was better to stick as much to the truth as possible and said, "Thought I was going to puke and thought it best to try to make to the bathroom then do it at the table, but I'm fine false alarm." Anyone at this table that knew me well enough knew I wasn't fully telling the truth and that I was hiding something but all choosing to bypass it until they got a chance to talk to me alone. Out the corner of my eyes I saw Trent's tighten his eyes, and Ceri very deviously whispers in Quen's ear as I continue to munch on my small breakfast. I sighed internally. Today was going to be a long interesting day.

**more will be coming just be patient and I will upload as soon as I possibly can. im also going to try the characters different POV in the next few chapters. thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DNT OWN ANYTHING! **

**IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE I WILL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD IT TOMORROW... THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!**

CHAPTER 2

As it turned out everyone had plans for the day except me and Trent. Ivy and Jenks had a run finding a missing 16 year old living vampire, which they conveniently didn't need my help with. Quen and Ceri were taking Ray and Lucy out to the park for a picnic to spend some quality time together with the girls and to no doubt burn out some of their energy too. I had a feeling that they were all trying to leave the house on purpose to give me and my husband some alone time which I was grateful for, since he is usually always busy.

I was standing by the door of the balcony of our bedroom waiting for Trent to come back from seeing Quen and Ceri off with the girls when I felt strong arms slide across my waist and smooth soft lips against my neck. My body shivered and I let out a light moan. He chuckles under his breath loving the reaction he can pull from me and says, "How's my beautiful wife?" Smiling I answer, "Doing much better now that my husband is here."

"I love when you call me that, I still can't believe that you are mine sometimes" he whispers in my ear sending more shivers down my spine.

"And I love being your wife, knowing that we have each other for life." I respond a little breathless.

I turn around in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his for another kiss before I pull away and ask, "What do you want to do today?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just want to relax and spend some time with my wife. It's rare when I have a day like this and I want to take full advantage of it Rachel. My body aches for you when you're not around. I ache for your kiss, your touch, your voice and your smile.

"Well I'm here now" I said running my hands through his hair. "So what are you going to do about it?" I finish with a devilish smile on my face knowing he'd know what I was hinting at.

Without answering my question he lifts me up from my thighs taking me over to the bed as he crushed his lips to mine, immediately making my body tingle. He lays me down gently and pulls away from my lips only to start planting kisses all over my neck. His hands roam up my shirt to my breasts as he nibbles on my neck. He squeezes my breasts making my back arch and a moan slip from my lips.

That was my undoing.

I pull his lips back to mine wrapping my legs around his waist and flipping him onto his back straddling him. I run my hands up his chest breaking the kiss to pull his shirt off. Throwing his shirt somewhere I cross the room, I return back to him licking a path from his waist line back up to his chin making his body shake as I continue to his neck before I bite down gently knowing what it would do to him. He groans deep in his throat tightening his hands around my waist before he tore my shirt off.

I loved being able to get such responses from him, but I knew why he is so impatient. I know what he is feeling because I am feeling it too. As our passion builds up the tingling increases making it nearly impossible for us to take it as slow as we would like. Our breathing sped up along with our urgency to get each other naked. I stood up to get his pants and my pants off, successful after a few attempts at his belt buckle, and he pulls me back on top of him flipping us back over to my back. He kisses me again as he positions himself against me. Anticipated the feel of him inside me my hands grip into his hair. As he slides inside me I gasp forgetting how big he is and moan as he goes deeper. My body is crying out for release as he moves faster, harder, and deeper within me making me dig my nails into his back. Trent throws his head back and moans as my fingernails rakes down his back edging him on. He grabs one of my thighs lifting my leg up just enough to go a little deeper to push me over the edge getting me ready for climaxing. The closer I got to climax the louder I moaned.

" Oh God Trent…." I moan into his ear sending him into a frenzy from the sexy sound of my voice. We both climax with me holding on tight screaming his name and him groaning into my ear. Still breathing hard, he looked into my eyes with a smile that took my breath away. Once my body released him he lay back pulling me to lay on his chest. We lay quiet for a few minutes enjoying the moment together. I was listening to his heart beat when I spoke, "I love you Trenton"

"I love you too", he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Can I ask you something?" I say in small voice not sure if I should ask him or not.

"Of course, what's on you mind?"

I hesitate. "If it were ever possible, would you want to have a family with me? Would you want children from me?"

He remains quiet for so long that I thought he wasn't going to answer me before I heard him take a breath to answer me back. "If it were possible Rachel Mariana Morgan, you would be having a dozen of my children", he said as he tightened his arms around me. "What brought that on?"

"I was just thinking of how much I've always wanted children and wished that it was possible for that to happen with us. It hurts knowing that I will never be able to make you a father to MY children."

"I'm sorry love"

Its ok, it's not your fault" I said kissing his chest before laying my head back down. Probably deciding that we should change the topic he asked, "Do you want to go with me to a party that the mayor is throwing the day after tomorrow?" Noticing my surprised silence he continued, "I know how much these events bore and irritated you so I thought I would ask rather than assume you would go with me and you get mad."

"I'd love to go. This would be the first time being out in public as a married couple. I know the press would die to finally be able to take pictures of us, not being able to since the wedding. It would be interesting to see what pictures would make the headlines the next day. They always surprise me with their overactive imagination when it comes to us." I said laughing just thinking about it. He laughed with me pulling the covers up to cover our naked bodies right before yawning.

"Is it time for your nap elf boy?" I joke.

"Yes it is my little demoness." He was out within the next few minutes snoring lightly. I found my mind wandering as I lay on his chest slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing I remember is day dreaming about twin babies wrapped up tight in my arms sleeping as I gazed upon their beautiful faces with Trent next to me beaming with joy and a tears ran down my cheeks wishes for a miracle.

**TRENT POV**

I woke up with Rachel still laying on my chest breathing softly against my skin giving me goose bumps. I brush her hair out of her face so I can stare at her beauty. Her fiery red hair going all over the place and her smooth ivory skin making her hair stand out even more. I never thought in a millions years that Rachel and I would develop feelings for each other let alone get married. I never even knew that I could love someone as much as I love her.

With Ellasbeth there was no emotion and no passion, and no feelings between us. I don't even know how I managed to sleep with her to conceive Lucy. I thank god every day that Rachel ruined my wedding with Ellasbeth, which would have been the worst mistake of my life.

With Rachel I feel so alive, I feel like I have a purpose, that someone actually sees the real me and loves that person that they see. I'm so much happier with her here. I've turned into a completely new man for her, she made me want to be better than the cold hearted bastard that I used to be. Granted I'm still a bastard sometimes, as she would say, but at least I have developed some time of morals now.

Being with Rachel makes me want to explore possibilities that I never would have thought of without her. One falls on the same subject that she brought up earlier. I wanted a bigger family now. I loved being a family and now that I'm married to someone that I absolutely I adore I wouldn't mind expanding my little family. Only now that possibility is slim to impossible. I actually share the same sadness that she does not being able to father children with her.

I wonder if I can have my scientist figure out a way to make it possible for us to conceive a child together. I would do anything to make that woman of mines happy, to hell with the consequences. Carefully sliding out from under Rachel I made my way to the shower with a new determination set into mind. I am going to have my scientist immediately start working. If there is even the slightest possibility of making this work I would take my chances with and deal with the consequences later. With a new pep to my step I rushed through my shower headed downstairs to the lab to get things started and be back upstairs before my sleeping beauty arises.

**Sorry I know Trent's POV was short but I was just experimenting with it to see how it would turn out and see if I should continue trying out all the characters point of view. Let me know what you think Plz and Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!**

**Ceri's POV**

I love being a mother, even though these two little ladies of mine can drive me completely bonkers at times, I still love them with all my heart. We were at the little park Trent had built on the compound for the girls to play in, sitting at the picnic. Quen had lifted Ray into his lap to let her flip through the book of pictures she liked to look at. Lucy, having the patients and attention span of her father threw a fit seeing that Ray was getting her own special attention. Ray is the calmest one out of the two which I'm grateful for. I don't know what I would have done if I had two girls with the attitude of Lucy's. I pick Lucy up to bounce her on my knee making her giggle and clap her little hands together happy that someone is giving her some attention.

I had been thinking about how and what I would tell Quen about Rachel, knowing that he would probably be just as hard to convince as Rachel. I couldn't explain to anyone how I know what I knew. Hell I didn't even know why I was so confident about Rachel being possibly pregnant, I just had a good feeling deep in my gut telling me that I was right. I planned on having Quen going to get the pregnancy test since he's the only one I trust with such delicate matters without blabbing his mouth to everyone. I also planned on him keep Trent as far away from Rachel as possible tomorrow morning to make sure she actually took the test and to give her time to think whether the results are negative or positive. But I couldn't wait forever to talk to him about it since he was going to do most of the work for me. I sigh. Better now than never.

"Quen can you do me a favor… or two?"

"Anything. What do you need?"

"I need three pregnancy test and for you to keep Trenton busy as long as you can for tomorrow morning", I say with a smile on my face hoping he wouldn't ask any questions regarding my strange request. Unfortunately I had no such luck.

"And why might I ask am I getting pregnancy tests? Are you pregnant again?" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"No I'm not pregnant dear", I said laughing, "They are for Rachel. I think she might be pregnant." I say, shifting Lucy to my left leg to keep her from taking Ray's book, earning a frustrated cry from Lucy. I gave Lucy her singing lullaby toy to keep her busy and satisfied.

He took a moment to digest what he was hearing before responding, "Are you sure? I don't want you to think that I'm doubting you…but how is it even possible?" he said frowning as he added, "I'm guessing Trenton doesn't know about this either otherwise you wouldn't be asking me to keep him away for a while."

"Yes I am pretty sure that she is, though I'm not sure how it happened. No he does not know and I promised Rachel that I nor you will say anything to him about it until we know the results."

He signed putting Ray down and taking Lucy from me to let the two play together. "How long do you suppose I will be keeping him occupied and out of the way."

"Just maybe an hour or two, we shouldn't even be that long. The extra time is just in case she needs time to process everything." He had his head in his hand rubbing his temples probably trying to work out the headache that was no doubt forming. I hated having to ask him to do something behind Trent's back knowing he hated having Trent mad at him once he found out. Trent was like a son to Quen and he hated seeing Trent mad at him.

"Fine. I'll make him go horseback riding with me, or take the girls or discuss turning Johnathan back into a human or something. Though I know his answer will be no, but I will at least give you enough time to do what you have to do."

"Thank you" I say standing to sit into his lap planting a kiss on his cheek as I continue, "I really feel strongly about this." He wraps his hands around my waist bringing his lips inches away from mine.

"Let's see if you're right", before kissing me softly.

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up in bed alone. I was just beginning to get up and put some clothes on to find Trent and yell at him for leaving me, when my stomach clenched and churned. I hopped off the bed taking the sheets with me, seeing as I was still naked, and made a dash to the toilet. I made it just in time before I started vomiting again. The sheet started slipping from my body, my hands being occupied holding my hair out the way. I was actually glad that Trent wasn't here to see me, this being the second time I've thrown up today.

After I finished I flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall of the bathroom clenching the sheets to my body trying to calm myself down before I stood up. Slowly I stood up, cautious of any movement that would send me bending back over the toilet. I brushed my teeth again before going back to the room to put my clothes back on. I had just finished putting my hair up in a loose ponytail when Trent walked in with a tray of fresh fruit, two Caesar salads, and two cups of tea. The fact that my stomach actually growled and my mouth watered at the site of the food had me shaking my head.

"What's going on in that head of yours Mrs. Kalamack?" Sitting the tray on the bed before coming to embrace me in his arms.

"How much I want to yell at you for leaving the bed without my permission, but you are now off the hook seeing as you present me with food." I said smiling up at him.

"Sorry I woke up hungry and I thought you might be hungry once you woke up too so I had Maggie make something simple for us, hoping to wake you up and surprise you." He frowned. "So much for that idea"

"Oh that's so sweet. Thank you." Rubbing my lips against his neck, I turn and find my way to the tray of food laughing at the frown on his face.

"You are such a tease Rachel"

"I know and I love it." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

I had just took a bite from the salad when I felt a pulling in my stomach. I took a step towards the bathroom thinking I was going to throw up again when I felt the pulling again. _No _I thought, _this is_ _something_ else, I'm being summoned.

"Crap on toast." I gasped still clutching my stomach sinking to the floor on my knees as another pull went through my stomach.

"What's wrong Rachel, what's going on?" Trent said looking helpless.

"I'm being summoned. But it's different, it doesn't feel the same. It's not anyone that I know, nor is it anywhere out here. It tastes like the northern lines. This feels more like elven magic Trent, but I don't know any other elves but you, Quen, Ceri, and the girls." I said grasping for air as the pull became stronger and harder to resist. At the thought of Lucy and Ray, I suddenly thought of another elf. An elf that probably would love to see me dead in my grave. _Ellasbeth_. Shit this just got complicated and confusing. What the hell does she want?

Smacking at Trent's hands when he tried to help me to the bed I choked out, "Get my splat gun." If I was going to be anywhere near the psychotic elf, I was bringing my splat gun and the thought of Plan B in mind. Plan B, my best plan of all stands for, grab the fish and run. In this case, drop the bitch with my sleepy time charm and run.

Grabbing my splat gun from my purse he rushed back to me asking, "Who could be summoning you using elven magic?" clearly not jumping to the conclusion that I had yet.

"It's Ellasbeth!" I spat out as the pulling worsened making me double over in pain. Stopping to think about it I saw anger, rage and hatred flicker across his face.

"That little bitch!" he yelled. "I'm going with you"

"NO!" I whispered, "you have to stay here you have two daughters that are counting on you. You have children that you need to protect, you're not going with me Trenton."

"Rachel please I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you."

"I know," I said pleading with him now, "but your girls need you more. Please promise me you will stay."

"OK." He said defeated. "But if you are not back within an hour I am coming after you Rachel, do you understand?"

"Fair enough" I said before letting go of my will to stay, snapping a bubble around my mind as I traveled through the lines, spindling enough energy to blow a roof just in case I needed it. The look on Trent's face as I left was one of hurt, knowing that he couldn't afford to be careless now that he had little girls to raise, conflicting with his urge and need to make sure I was safe and protected.

I landed in a dark shadowed room that looked like a basement of some sort, with a light in the middle of the room reminding me of the old detective TV shows. There were no windows in site. A table was propped up against the wall in front of me with a figure bent over it. To my surprise I was summoned into a circle, annoying me even more than the person I thought was behind his mess. I never understood why Al always hated being summoned into a circle until I experienced it myself. It makes you feel like an animal cage. Standing behind the table her head slowly starts to rise, looking up at me. I froze. The look in her eyes were that of pure hatred. Her words confirming the look in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU." Her voice shaking with disgust as she whispered. "You have ruined my life you pathetic worthless whore!"

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SO I WOULD LOVE THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! THANKS FOR READING**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**SORRY GUYS FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR AN UPDATE. THINGS HAVE BEEN A LITTLE CHAOTIC WITH NURSING SKOOL AND MOVING SO AS YOU CAN IMAGINE IVE BEEN JUST A TAD BIT BUSY. I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO WRITE AGAIN THIS WEEK SO HERE IT GOES. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AND PPPPLLLLZZZZ REVIEW AFTER READING. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE THINKING SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BLAH BLAH, Kim Harrison OWNS IT ALL!**

_Oh shit she is livid_, I thought. Splat gun tucked in the back of my pants, I reached my hands behind my back taking off the safety just in case I needed it. I had a feeling this was going to get dicey. My own anger building up I decided anger was a better emotion than fear at the moment. Coking my hip and striking the best peter pan pose that I could I asked, "What the hell do you want? I have better things to be doing right now."

"Do it look like I remotely care about you or anything having to do with you? Because of you I have lost everything that I have worked hard for. Because of you my family is ashamed of me. Everything I had planned has been ruined because of YOU."

"Now how can all of that possibly be my fault." I said before thinking. Then I thought, well I did ruin her first wedding to Trent. I helped Trent take their daughter from her. I ruined the second chance she had to reconciling with Trent. _Huh, well I guess she did have a pretty good reason to hate me_.

"From the moment I saw you in my room at Trent's I knew that there was something more between the two of you. I knew it was more than him being grateful for you saving his life and nearly dying yourself. The way he looked at you suggested more than just a mutual business arrangement for his security." She sneered at me.

"Of course I never thought he could pass up someone as beautiful as me, but as you can see he chose the whore instead. So typical of a man he is for, falling for the slut."

"Ok call me a slut, whore, hoe or anything in that category again and I'm going to drop kick your princess spoiled ass."

She smiled a devilish smile and said, "And how are you going to do that when you're in my circle." Ok she had a good point there.

"You better hope I don't get out of this circle for your sake you little bitch." With the best shit eating grin on my face. "Speaking of, how did you learn how to do a circle anyways, I know you didn't know how before."

"Don't worry I'll tell you ALL about it…then I'm going kill you once and for all and take my life that you ruined, back." Knowing damn well that I wasn't going to let this want to be princess do a damn thing to me I snort, earning a glare from her.

"After you ruined the engagement again I threw a fit. My parents thought I was being childish and said that I needed to grow up and stop acting like a spoiled brat." _Well what do you know, at least her parents weren't as stupid and crazy as her._ "Naturally I continued with my ranting and kept trying to get them to kill you but they wouldn't budge, saying that if you were what Trenton wanted then they would respect his decision." Wow that was a shocker. Who knew that Ellasbeth parents would actually approve of me? Walking around the table to lean her back against it she continued.

"I had to switch my strategy with them since they clearly weren't going to help me. I told my dad that I wanted to learn our old magic. I told him I wanted to get more in touch with my heritage and that it would be a good distraction to keep my mind away from Trent. Being such a push over, he agreed and had one of our guards to teach me." Grinning at me again she walked slowly toward the circle I was in. I was alert and tense, waiting for her to make a move. I was still holding onto the line and spindling energy in my head. I didn't know what she had learned and I wasn't taking any chances with her, seeing as the girl wants be dead. She stopped about three feet away from the circle.

"Of course about two weeks so later, once my dad found out that my plan was to learn anything I could to get rid of you, he wasn't too happy. He had thought that I had 'come to my senses'." She sighed." He kicked me out and disowned me. My family is ashamed of me and it's all your fault."

"Question? How is it my fault that you decided to act like a spoiled jackass after being rejected? I mean, I hate to say it, but I agree with your father. You didn't take it like a grown woman and move on, you chose to be a bitch and look where it has gotten you" I said looking around the room.

She shrieked making me jump. "How dare you speak to me like that? I have you here in a circle getting ready to kill you, and all you can do is criticize me? I was raised to get whatever the hell I want, so if I want it I will do whatever I have to do to get it no matter the fucking cost. At this moment that means killing you, putting a love spell on Trenton and taking my life back."

Getting angry myself I yelled back at her, "Why do you even to be with him anyways? You don't even love him, and you never will!"

"I want the power, the image, he was meant to be mine. No I don't love him I could care less about loving him but I want him and I want him now! We could be the best power couple ever and that's how I want it." I felt that she was coming to her end and was going to try something on me so I tensed up waiting.

She started whispering in Latin as I watched her build up energy into her hands. The more it grew the bigger her smile grew thinking that she was finally going to kill me. If she thought I was that fuckin easy then she had me sadly mistaken. I decided to feign helpless and defenseless for her and my benefit. Apparently the bitch didn't know enough. I knew the moment she threw that energy with her aura coated on it, the circle was going to fall, leaving me with the advantage. And that is when I am going to kick her bony skinny princess ass.

She threw the ball of energy as I ducked and rolled towards her just as the circle breaks. I grabbed her leg and pulled hard sending her screaming crashing towards the floor. I get back up surprised that she was already back on her feet and preparing another charm to send at me. _Stupid elf speed_.

_Gradum sanguinis a venis! _

Oh hell no! She fights dirty. If that what she wanted then I'll give it to her. Jumping to the left dodging her spell I stand back up jumping at her and punching her in the stomach to buy me some time. As I had hoped she was on her knees clutching her stomach gasping for air.

I got up walking slowly towards her whispering, _Frigore corpus sine capite. _Instantly her body froze leaving only her head moving. She started crying hysterically. "How can you do this to me? I did everything right, I made the circle perfectly, I did everything PERFECT!"

"You forgot something though sweetie", I said as I let the line run freely through me making my hair flow from the ever after wind. Ellasbeth paled when she saw me.

"I am a runner. I am the wife of a very pissed off elf. I am definitely not the best person to fuck with. And I am one pissed off powerful fucking demon. Most of all, I do not like you." Letting the venom roll of my tongue as my anger grew. "I am so tired of you and your bullshit Ellasbeth. Now I'm only going to tell you this one time and one time only." Kneeling down to eye level, I spoke.

"Come after me again and I will put you out of your misery, do you hear me? I will hunt you down and kill you my damn self. Trent and Lucy are the only reasons why you are still alive now. But trust me next time even they won't be able to stop me from killing you princess"

Leaving her where she was I kicked her again and jumped myself back home. I was so damn pissed and just exhausted of everyone always trying to kill me. All I ever do is try to help people and keep myself alive. Every time someone always finds a reason why they think I'm a threat and that I should be killed. Why can't anyone ever say 'Thank you Rachel for saving my life I owe you one'? No all I ever get is, vampires, wolves, elves, demons, fairies, banshees, ghost, witches and all knocking on my door deciding that my death would be beneficial for them. UGH! I could never get a break. I couldn't even have a few months of being happy with my husband without someone coming after me

I landed in the living room with everyone waiting anxiously for my return. Once they saw me though they backed up a few steps. Ivy's eyes were fully dilated. Quen held a protected stance around Ceri and the girls. Jenks was hovering a feet in front of me dripping red dust. Trent was by the fire place when he saw me and took a step towards me before he stopped. Jenks was the first to speak.

"Rache, let go of the line please, you look really freaky. You're scaring us right now. You look scarier than you usually do when you hold on to the line too long." I turned to look at the mirror to see what he was talking about and gasp when I got a good look of myself. I looked truly like a demon. My hair was whipping behind my head looking as if it was fire. My eyes were shadowed black. And my skin was started to glow with a reddish tent to it. I truly scared myself.

Letting go if the line I fell to the floor not realizing that I was holding so much energy to the point that it made me weak to let go of it. Trent ran to me pulling me into his arms squeezing me tightly to his chest. He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

Taking a shaky breathe I told them what happened. Ivy was beyond upset and decided to excuse herself with all the emotions hitting her too hard. No doubt she will be going to take out her anger and frustration with Cormel. Quen looked sad and disappointed. Ceri look irritated and angry. Jenks' dust turned black from anger. And Trent was plain furious. We discussed the situation for quite some time trying to figure what would be the best thing to do. Trent didn't exactly want to kill her just for the simple fact that she was Lucy's mother, which I understood. I didn't want to have to resort to that either, but I doesn't mean that I wouldn't do it to protect my family. It didn't seem like Ellasbeth gave a flying fuck about her daughter being caught up in this and possibly getting harmed in her attempt to get rid of me. If anything happened to those girls there wouldn't be a place in heaven nor hell where she can hide.

By the time dinner came we had yet to figure anything out and decided to leave it alone for now to see if she was stupid enough to come after me again. I was dead tired and didn't even think I would be able to make it through dinner. Turns out holding all that energy burnt me completely out. On top of that I was beyond nauseous. I had to lean on Trent and walk really slowly to the dinner table to keep from retching all over the place. Trent, Jenks and Quen seemed to have regained their composure and were having a conversation about security. Ceri however was watching me really closely. She leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Yea just really exhausted and really nauseous." I replied trying to ease her worries.

She gave me a knowing look. "It's not that Ceri, I'm fine, I'm just…I'm tired. I'm sure I'll be fine once I eat."

Dinner came and went. I barely ate a thing which did not go unnoticed by none other than Ceri and Trent. Only Ceri didn't get a chance to chew me out this time. It was Trent's turn.

"Rachel what's going on you barely ate anything a dinner, and you've been so quiet."

Giving him the same excuse I gave Ceri, "I'm just tired. I want a shower and a warm bed. Besides I've just been thinking about what happened today that's all. I'm fine." Knowing I was lying he lifted his eyebrow at me. "Trent please I just want you to hold me and go to sleep." I walked away from him mumbling that I was going to take a shower so he wouldn't think that I was mad at him. The water seemed to make me feel better. It made me relax. I was ready for bed when I walked in the room and found Ceri there instead of Trent.

"Hey just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine just about to go to sleep now. I feel a lot better after the shower but thanks for checking on me." She hesitated wanting to say more.

"I will be here in the morning to wake you up ok? Good night and I hope you sleep well" she said before hastily walking out of the room.

I groaned not looking forward to what tomorrow would bring. I climbed in my bed and snuggled up waiting for Trenton's return.

I was scared to death to take that damn pregnancy test. I was scared of the results I would get. I wanted to be pregnant. I wanted to be a mother. I'm just scared that it's false hope. I mean logically how could I have possibly gotten pregnant by my elf husband? I didn't want to get my hopes up and then get crushed. But most of all I'm scared of having a baby, loving that baby, and then my baby getting taken away from me.

It doesn't matter. I'm not pregnant, I can't be. I drifted off to sleep as I mentally berated myself. I felt Trenton wrap his arms around me and then I was comatose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I know it's been a while since I updated just been busy with midterms and finals at nursing school. But I finally got a free weekend to do some writing. It didn't come out quite how I wanted it but I just wanted to update it to make sure you guys don't think I'm giving up on the story. Anyway enjoy. Plz review. I don't want to update until I get at least five reviews so ppppplllllzzzzz review. Thanks to everyone and anyone that reads the story.**

CHAPTER 5

"Rachel? Rachel wake up."

I groaned rolling on my left side throwing the covers over my head hoping that it will make whoever it is go away. As usual I never have such luck.

"Rachel if you don't get out of that bed in the next three seconds I will pour cold water over you."

Rolling back over to the voice I cracked one eye open seeing that it was Ceri and that she was in no joking mood. She would really douse me with water. UGH!

Grumbling at her I threw the covers off of me throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I started to get up before a wave of vertigo hit me making me plop my but back on the bed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a dizzy spell, ugh and a little bit of nausea." I said grimacing.

"Ok well come on you need to do this now before they come back."

Me not being a morning person it took me a while to understand what the hell she was talking about. Once I did get myself together enough to grasp what she was talking about I groaned again.

"Ceri please do I have to?"

"Like it or not you are taking these pregnancy test. I am not taking no for an answer. You promised you would take them for me so now you are going to take them." I knew better than to argue with her, she was going to get her way anyway.

"Fine come on let's get this over with." We were in the bathroom and I was just about to drop my pants and pee. "Wait you aren't going to be in here the whole time are you?"

"Oh please Rachel give me a break I've seen everything you have before and although you a very attractive woman, but as you would say 'I do not swing that way'. Now stop stalling. Here just stick all three under your urine stream one by one"

"Though I have never been pregnant before I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to do it like that."

"I know but I'm impatient and I want to know and I want triple proof."

"Ok but can you at least turn around." She glared at me and I glared back. Hey it's not my fault I can't go to the bathroom with someone watching me no matter how bad I had to pee. She finally gave up huffing and turning around slightly. I peed on the sticks and place the caps back on them and set them down. Ceri turned around and told me to get myself cleaned up while we waited. I brushed my teeth and washed my face fast anxious to see the results. I was so damned scared I was starting to shake. That last minute of waiting felt like a whole year. It took the longest time to the point I was practically jumping up and down. Finally the whole three minutes had past and I looked to Ceri.

"I'm scared." My voice trembling.

"I know but you need to know. Pick one up and read the result. I'm right here with you so there is now reason to be afraid."

With trembling hands I slowly reached for the closes pregnancy test. I drop the stick with shock as I read the result. I picked up the second, then the third and then looked at Ceri.

I couldn't get enough air, my lungs I started gasping for air turning away from Ceri. I gulped in air trying to get myself back under control before turning back to Ceri.

"These test all say that I'm pregnant, Ceri"

She smiled nodding at me. Stupidly I asked, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, so now do you believe me?" I shook my head before balling into tears walking back to my bed to sit down.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a mother. Me? Of all people me, the runner, the irrational person, act before you think Rachel Kalamack is going to be a mother. I was beyond happy and couldn't wait to tell Trent. I was scared about the baby but I would deal with that later on right now I wanted to enjoy my happy moment. I chuckled in between sobs overjoyed. Finally I stopped and looked up to Ceri smiling.

"Thank you" I told her.

"No problem. You gave me a life worth living after Al. I'm just happy I was able to return the favor."

Trying to change the subject she said, "Would you like to help me get the girls ready for breakfast while we wait for the men to return?"

"Umm… yea sure"

Oh the way to the girl's room my mind was racing. I still could not believe I was pregnant. Although I was happy I couldn't help but think what this would mean. My baby would possibly be a demon. I have no idea what needs a demon baby would have and I have no idea what to expect. I had a mini panic attack thinking about what my pregnancy would be like and what my baby would look like. I took a deep breath and pushed all my worries away. I would talk to Trent about it later.

When we walked into the girl's room they were already awake in their separate cribs playing with the stuffed animals they sleep with. When Lucy and Ray saw us they immediately started bouncing up and down happy to see the both of us. I was completely surprised at how attached I had become to them and how attached they had become to me. I went for Lucy as Ceri went for Ray.

"Good morning my two beautiful girls." Ceri said.

"Good morning momma" They said in unison. Although they were very young the girls were advanced. They were already talking and walking. They were truly unique and loveable.

"Momma, momma we are hungry." Lucy announced.

"I know sweetie that's why Rachel and I are going to get you all dressed and ready so we can get you some breakfast."

We helped them pick out their clothes. They always want to help picking out what they want to wear. As we got them ready we were talking about the baby and what it would need. We were wondering about prenatal, or any other special requirements since this will be the first demon baby in over five thousand years. No one knew what a demon baby may need besides maybe Newt and Al, and we definitely didn't want them involved yet. Unfortunately they will find out soon enough. I have my Ever After date with him in three days. We both eventually decided that we should wait for Trent to see what he thinks.

We were just about done getting the girls ready. Ray had on a cute purple and white dress with ruffles around the edges of the dress and delicate patterns. We put her white stockings on and purple baby shoes with a slight heel on it. Her hair was half up half down, with a purple bow clip holding her hair up, and bouncing curls in the rest of her hair. Lucy was dressed similar except her colors were green and white. Unlike Ray, Lucy's hair was left flowing down her back with the same curls we put Ray's hair into. I put a green diamonds clip in her hair to hold back her bangs as the final touch.

After I put the clip in Lucy's hair she turned and gave me a big hug. I felt Ray run in and hug me too, before they spoke in unison.

"Thank you for helping us look really pretty momma Rachel." I froze and pulled out of their grasp to look at their faces completely astonished and wondering if I had heard them correctly.

"Ceri did they just call me 'momma Rachel'?" I heard the girls giggling at our dumbfounded looks.

She looked just as surprise at me, left as speechless as I felt. When she finally opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by a deep musical voice that I knew all too well.

"Yes I believe she just did. It rather suits you very well Rachel." Trent and Quen were standing by the doorway staring at us. He walked slowly to us taking Lucy from me to give her a kiss on the cheek and Quen taking Ray to do the same. Trent wrapped his arm around my waist giving me a light squeeze.

"Lucy, Ray. Do you want Rachel to be your new mommy with Ceri." Trent asked.

"Uh huh. Yes daddy. We like Rachel. She nice and she pretty and she plays with us like momma Ceri." They replied in unison.

I looked down and blushed thinking about being called momma. If only he knew that someone else besides Ray and Lucy will be calling me mommy soon. Speaking of I should probably tell him. To tell truth, I was nervous as all hell. I looked to Ceri for help. She nodded and smiled.

"Quen and I will take the girls to breakfast. I'll make sure Maggie puts your meals aside for you."

"Thanks Ceri." I said before turning to Trent.

"I have something to tell you Trent."

"Is there something wrong?" Concern dripping from his voice.

A hysterical giggle slipped out of my mouth. "Oh yea everything is fine. Come on we should talk about this in our room"

The short walk from the girls' room to our room was quiet and tense. I knew the way I was going about this was making him nervous and worried. I just wanted us to be alone in privacy before I told him anything. It was going to take some getting used to. I also wanted us near our bed just in case he passed out from the surprising, unexpected, and impossible news.

When we reach the bedroom I pulled him by the hand and sat us both on the bed before turning to him and looking him in the eyes. I gasped as I saw all the love and passion that was running through his eyes for me. That's what gave me the courage to just tell him that he was going to be a daddy. I cupped his face with my hands and took a deep breath.

"Trent, I'm pregnant."

He completely froze. I couldn't even hear him breathing. It lasted 30 seconds before I was abruptly picked up and swung around with kisses all over my face.

"Are you serious? Are you telling me I'm going to be holding a little baby boy or girl soon?"

I chuckled glad that he was so happy. He was practically bouncing up and down with joy.

"Yes, you will be a daddy again."

Trent pulled my lips to his and kissed me such passion that he left me dizzy and out of breath. I don't know how long we were kissing but once we pulled apart he started to ask me questions.

"When did you find out? How far along are you? Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you have been so sick lately?"

"Trent, wait, slow down. One at a time please." I laughed. "I only just found out this morning. Actually if it wasn't for persistent Ceri I wouldn't have known. She was the one that made me take the test. As for as how far along I am I have no clue. And yes apparently that is why I have been sick lately. Speaking of I was thinking that we should go to your labs and find out how far along I am, get an ultrasound, blood testing, then see if I need prenatal pills and all that good stuff"

He was beyond ecstatic and it warms my heart seeing all the love and joy in his eyes. His eyes were sparkling almost as if he was on the brink of tears, which in this case he probably was. I lifted my hand to his face and brushed it down his cheek lingering there. He leaned his head into my hands planting a soft kiss on the palm of my hand.

He nodded his head before saying, "I should have known she was behind my very bizarre morning with Quen." He laughed shaking his head before continuing. "Yes we should go to my labs now and then get you and my baby some breakfast" he said that with a huge grin on his face.

"That sounds good"

On the way to his lab we walked hand in hand silent. I was thinking about how we would tell everyone else about the news. I would like to tell everyone all at once, it would make it a lot easier and would mean a lot to me to have all my loved ones here with me in this special. I should probably call my mom and Donald down today then. I don't think I could keep the good news away from everyone too long.

"I want to call my mom and have her come here tonight. I would work out perfectly since Donald is on break from tour for a while. This way I can tell everyone tonight over a big dinner. What do you think?"

"I think that's a splendid idea. I'll let Maggie know when we go to breakfast." He lifted my hand and kissed it leaving little tingles behind to make my body shiver.

A little breathless I continue, "I was also thinking that we should probably go to the park later on. This would be the first time in public instead of it being at the party tomorrow. We haven't been seen out in public as a couple since we got married. I think we should go out and relax and have a good time together."

"Hmm. Well you know a picture of us would make the front cover of any and every magazine, or newspaper out there. I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you now so those pictures might be a little inappropriate." He said turning his face to look at me raising his eyebrows at me.

"Doesn't matter we are married." I snorted

"Point taken. We can go to the park. It should be a relief besides being in the house all day or being in all these boring ass meetings every day."

We had finally reached his private lab. They immediately drew blood so they could start running test. Then they did a physical assessment of me making sure that my body was taking the pregnancy well and that everything was going as it should. During the exam they told me that I should be taking prenatal whether it's a normal pregnancy or not. The vitamins would still help the baby develop, and give it the right nutrients. His doctors and scientists were just as confused as we were finding out I was pregnant. They didn't think it was possible. With my blood they were going to run lots of test and studies to try and figure out what enabled us to conceive. Now we were going to get our first ultrasound. We were both extremely excited to get the first picture of our baby.

Dr. Sanders walked in and told me to get on the table and lift up my shirt. He warned me that the gel would be cold. He was not lying. I jumped as soon as I felt it on my stomach and did a little squeak that had Trent chuckling at me. I scowled at him and he stopped immediately.

"Ok let's see what we have here shall we." Dr. Sanders said. He put the wand on my belly and started to move it around.

He asked "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes please" I said too quickly. Trent and the doctor shared an amusing expression.

He touched a nob on the monitor and sound erupted into the room. I almost teamed up when I heard my baby's heartbeat. I looked at the doctor and noticed that he scrunching his eyebrows together making me worried.

"What is there something wrong" I said looking bad and forth towards the monitor and his face.

"Heartbeat sounds a little faster and irregular than a normal baby's heartbeat. It looked like you are approximately 3 to 3 ½ months, maybe even 4. Heart beat shouldn't be that fast."

Trent finally spoke up. "Yea that's what I thought" sounding a little worried.

The doctor moved the wand around a little be more looking for any abnormalities or anything unusual.

"Ah. I found the culprit. Congratulations. It looks like you are having twins. You see there's both their heads. These are the heartbeats beating very closely together." I wasn't sure what he continued to say because I drowned him out completely shocked.

My jaw dropped to the floor. _**Did I just hear him correctly? **_

I cut him off from whatever he was saying. "I…I sorry. Did…did you just say that there were t…twins?"

"Yes congratulations, once again. It looks like everything is going fine with them. They are growing the way they should. We will be running test and once we find anything we will contact you. Now I will leave you two to talk while I go get the ultrasound photos for you."

Trent and I stayed frozen. I was the one to break out of the trance first.

"Trenton?"

"Yes?"

"We are having twins." I said.

"I know I heard" he whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea just…just a little surprised."

I was starting to get worried that he was getting scared now that he found out we were having twins when he finally moved. He kissed me softly.

"I'm happy Rachel. I was just surprised. No need to worry. I love you."

"I love you too." I said before planting a small kiss to his lips.

Dr. Sanders walked in and gave us our ultrasound pictures and told us to come back again in a few days. He also said if he found out anything during the blood testing that he would call us immediately.

As we walked back towards the dining room all I could do was stare at the pictures of my babies. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. They were going to be so shocked and happy, specially my mother. Speaking of I should probably call her. I gave the pictures to Trent to hold and then pulled out my phone and dialed my mother. She picked up on the second ring.

"Rachel honey how are you?"

"I'm doing great mom, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great. Takata and I have just been relaxing and going on little adventures on his down time."

"That's great. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks sweetie. So what is it I owe this call for? How is my son in law doing? Are you treating him ok?"

Trent started laughing and I smacked him on his arm before he took the phone away from me.

"Hi Alice. I'm doing fine and so far she is treating me right besides being slightly abusive if I laugh at her." He said laughing. I took the phone back from him.

"He is doing fine mother."

"Ok that's good you better treat your husband right. I don't want to get any calls from him or I will have to come down there and knock some since into you." I shook my head and just let him head hang. Trent with his elf ears heard everything my mother said and is bend over laughing hold onto the rails of the hallway.

"So I'm guessing the marriage is going fine right. How is the sex? Is it great?" completely embarrassed my face flames up from blushing.

"Mom!" I look over to Trent and he is almost on the floor laughing making the embarrassment even worse.

Containing himself slightly he asked, "Well Rachel. Answer your mother. Is our sex great?"

"Well honey I had to ask, don't be so surprised. This is me you're talking to remember? Anyways is there something you wanted?"

Sighing I answered. "Yea I was wondering if you and Donald can come down for a little while. We are having a dinner and I haven't seen you guys since the wedding so I wanted everyone here together."

"Of course we will come. We've missed you. Is there another reason for you to want us to come? Any good news?"

I have no idea how she does that. For some reason she always knew when I wanted to tell her something important. When I and Trent got engaged and I called her to come down she already knew something was up. It's like she psychic or something. Makes it hard to ever plan a surprise.

"Umm" I hesitated looking at Trent for help. He just shrugged. _Well you're no help_I thought. "No not really just really miss you and want to see all my family together."

"Well ok we will be down maybe an hour or two before dinner. I love you and see you soon."

"Love you too mom, bye" I sighed as I hung up.

"God she is impossible." I growled as we continued to walk.

"I rather like your mother she is very entertaining."

I grumbled under my breath. "Yea that because she isn't embarrassing you she's embarrassing me"

He chuckled and changed the subject. "How bout we get you and my babies fed then we can go out before your mom comes."

"Oh yea bribe the pregnant lady with food. That will make everything better."

Well did I succeed with the bribery?

"Unfortunately yes. I'm hungry and only Maggie's cooking will satisfy my hunger." I pouted.

Chuckling he pulled me towards the kitchen to retrieve our plates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Finally updating again. Just to warn you this is a shorter chapter than usual because this was just to lead up to chapter 7 that will be either extra long or I will end up splitting it into 2 chapters. Let me know if you want a REALLY long chapter or 2 semi long chapters. Going to take me a while to write the chapter too so let me know what you want. Anyway please read and enjoy. Again I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews so I know that people actually like it before I continue. Here it chapter 6 for you guys. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. KIM HARRISON IS THE GENIOUS THAT OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF**

Chapter 6

We were laying on a blanket in the park with my head resting comfortably on his chest. We had been like this for a while just enjoying the peacefulness. Well aside from the occasionally _click! click!_ from the nearby paparazzi and civilians. We weren't bothered by it though, too wrapped up in our joyous morning, recently finding out that I was somewhere between three and four months pregnant with twins. Nothing and no one was taking away our happiness at this point.

We arrived a little over two hours ago. As soon as we set our feet on the ground we were rushed by paparazzi, magazine journalists, news crew, and civilians. The few guards that Trent had with us kept them far from us but not far enough that they couldn't still take pictures. They had followed us from the compound having seen us get inside the car. Unfortunately they have been somewhat camping out every now and then around the compound anxious to get a new story and new pictures of us. I for one didn't really care since my life had been somewhat normal now and I didn't have to worry about them putting some very embarrassing or disturbing photos and videos of me, like the incident with Al dragging me down the street.

I sighed loving the way this felt. Trent and I alone out in public just enjoying each other. We haven't done anything like this is so long and it felt great being able to do so. The last time we went out like this we went to Ashtons skating ring. He bought it out just for the two of us that night and it was absolutely exciting. We chased each other around all night. Laughed at each other when someone fell flat on their ass. We even ended up hiding in a corner enjoying each other a little too much which lead to a very heated sex session. Thank god no one was there. I laughed out loud thinking about it.

"What's going on in that head of yours Mrs. Kalamack?" he whispered to me.

"Just thinking about the time we went to Ashton skating ring." I said smiling up at him. He chuckled.

"Yea that was a very interesting night wasn't it?" Probably thinking about the way it ending just like I was. He lifted his head a little planting a kiss on my forehead. You can hear the clicking of a camera in the distance. I lifted up off of him grabbing his hand pulling him up with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"On the bridge over the river." I called behind me.

He grunted as an answer still following behind me. Squeezing my hand harder he pulled me into his chest wrapping my arms around my waist, hands resting on my stomach. We walked slowly now so as to not tangle our feet together and send us tumbling. He planted small kisses all down the side of me neck giving me chills but also making me lean deeper into him loving the way it feels. We stopped as we reached the top of the bridge looking out onto the river. He started rubbing my stomach in a circular motion soothing me and probably soothing our precious little one growing inside of me. The thought bringing a smile to my face.

"What do you think we are having?" I asked turning my head a little to see his face.

"Hm? I not sure. I would love to have a son though, there's way too many girls ruling the house now. I think Quen, Jenks and I need more back up to handle you ladies that we live with." He said with a smile of his face.

I pinched the hand that wasn't rubbing my stomach. "Excuse you. I think we have WAY too many guys. There's you, Quen, Jenks, his last remaining son Jumoke, and all your damn guards. What do you mean there isn't enough guys?"

"Well the guards don't even stand a chance against you and Ceri, hell Quen and I barely stand a chance against you guys when you set your mind to something. And from the way Ray and Lucy look up to you two there is no doubt in my mind that they will be just as much as of a hand full as you and Ceri. Quen, Jenks and I can barely tame you guys. Which is why we need more men around the house. I think our son will be the only one that can stand a chance against all the women in the house." He laughed.

"Not if we girls bring him to the dark side then you guys will really have hell to pay. No one can resist us ladies remember. What makes you think our son will be able to resist his mothers and sisters." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Point taken. I guess we will just have to bribe him to join the men's side. But to answer your question properly it doesn't matter what we have I'm just happy to be able to have little babies with you." he said kissing me gently on my nose before asking, "Mothers? Do you intend on raising them with two mothers?"

"Yeah I was thinking about it. It's only fair since Ray and Lucy are being raised with two mothers. I was just newly appointed as the second mother remember with Ceri and the girls blessings. And besides I don't think I'll mind, Ceri is a great mother and since I will be a first time mom I would love the advice and support from a fellow mother." I say turning around into his arms so that I could look into his eyes.

"I understand and I think it's a splendid idea. I had been thinking about it as well I just didn't know if you would approve but I'm happy that you do. The babies will be raised as Ray and Lucy have been raised, two mothers and two fathers. And each time there is a new addition to the family whether it's from Quen and Ceri or you and I the same rule applies."

I laughed. "What makes you think there will be more additions Mr. Kalamack? You're not the one that has to get fat and deal with all the pregnancy issues let alone push out the baby. What makes you think I will want to go through that more than once?"

"Hmm, let's see because you love me. Because you love me. Because you love me. Because I already told you that you will be having a dozen of my children. And because you will be a great mother. And did I mention you love me?"

I playfully smack him shoulder before answering him. "Yea you mentioned my love for you once or twice. But let me tell you something Mr. Kalamack." I said poking at his chest with each word that I said. "Unless you're going to be the one to get me back into shape each time and promise that I won't get not one stretch mark on my body then you better think again.

He raised his hand as if under oath and recited to me. "I promise my love that I will be there by your side every minute of the day and that I will help you get back into shape after you have each one of my children."

I huffed and crossed my arms feigning being annoyed and upset. "I'll think about it."

Pulling me back into his arms, he planted a soft kiss onto my lips before whispering, "Thank you"

I pull him back again for another kiss never getting enough of him. Getting deeper into the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers into the nape of his neck pulling slightly earning a small growl from him. My lips formed a smile against his lips hearing the sound. He lifted my body up from my waist lifting my feet of the ground. You could hear the sounds from cameras going off all around us, but I didn't care and apparently neither did Trent.

That's when my phone started to go off, earning a growl from me. Trent chuckled at me as he put me back onto my feet again. I smacked his arm making him laugh even harder as I answered my phone.

"Hello" I all but growled into my phone angry from the interruption.

"Why hello to you to dear, did I catch you at a bad time?" _YES_! I thought, before answering.

"No of course not mother." I answered sarcastically which she ignored.

"Well we just got off the plane. We will reach your home in just a little while." She sounded very excited.

"Ok we'll meet you there."

"Alritey, love you honey, bye."

Sighing I hung the phone up looking to Trent, "Time to head back home and get ready for the announcement."

He grabbed my hand planting a kiss on my knuckles before pulling me towards the car.

I can't wait until we tell everyone.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 HEA

**Ok so here is the new chapter. I decided to make it one big chapter bcuz the more I wrote the more I realized that there would be a few small chapter if I wanted to break it down before I got the vital info, so as to not disappoint you guys and keep you waiting unnecessarily I just did this big wonderful chapter. I also noticed that no matter how many times I've re-read my chapters to make sure there are no typos or errors I continue to miss a few still. Might need a little help with that if anyone is willing. ANYWAYZ…. BIG THANKS to all the reviews I have received…I really appreciate it, makes me want to write more and more just for you guys. But enough of my rambling! REMEMBER to REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful character of course...I'm just borrowing them**

**By the way there is someone in this chapter that I know should be dead but here he isn't, well at least not yet!**

My mom and Donald had arrived an hour after we come back from the park. We all hugged and chatted for a little before we helped them with the luggage to bring inside. Well Trent helped them with the luggage. He wouldn't let me touch the heavy luggage, a fact that did not go unmissed by my mother. Once we lead them to the room they would be staying in we left to let them freshen up from the flight to get ready for dinner.

Maggie was making pot roast with mixed vegetables, angel hair pasta, and freshly baked bread rolls. And for desert she was making her deliciously baked apple crumble pie. The thought had my mouth watering anticipated the taste on my tongue.

I had called Ivy on the way from the park to make sure that she would be at dinner for the announcement. Normally she wouldn't make it to dinner with us. Either because she was with Rynn, Nina, or working on a run. She only stayed here at Trent's for my benefit when I needed her. We still had the church but it was mainly for our running business now. Bis' father Etude and some other gargoyles stayed there to keep an eye on the church for us. Bis would come and go between the church and the compound to check on me or when I needed him. No longer needing Al's help to jump through the lines, Bis and I moved freely through the lines when we wanted, though I only used them when I needed to.

As the time for dinner became closer the more I became nervous. I wasn't sure how I should tell them. I was nervous about how they would react. Nervous to see if they would be scared about the babies being born demons. Hell even I was scared about that. All my nerves were making me nauseous, not helping me calm down at all. I started pacing around the bedroom burning a track into the plush carpet. I didn't notice that Trent had entered the room and was trying to get my attention until he was in front of me putting both hands on my shoulders to bring me to a stop.

"Stop worrying everything will be fine. They all will be excited and you know it, especially your mother. Anything else we will wait to discuss at a later time once we have the answers. Ok? So stop worrying." He scolded me. "We don't want to put too much stress on our little ones do we?" he said patting my stomach.

I blew out a loud breath and shook my head no to answer him. "Ok your right everything will be fine." Trying to convince myself. He held me and kissed me lightly on the forehead to reassure me.

"Now come on everyone's already ready and waiting for dinner. Just waiting for you to arrive."

Taking my hand he led me to the dining room where everyone waited and talked amongst themselves. I could hear my mom playing with Ray and Lucy before we entered the room. When we entered Ray and Lucy ran to us screaming

"Momma, Daddy what took you so long?" Everyone erupted into laughter and awe.

"Well momma Rachel just wasn't feeling very well and was being stupid worrying about things that shouldn't even matter with all my family here." I said as Trent and I bent to their level to bring them to our arms.

Ray patted my cheek before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Lucy kissed Trent's cheek before turning to me asking why I was worrying so much. Everyone in the room seem to hear her question. I looked up at them and looked into everyone's eyes before turning back to her and telling her that I will tell everyone soon. She reached her arms out to me and I shifted Ray to my left arm to make room for Lucy on my right.

Both of them say "We kiss you and make you feel better ok?" I nodded my head and they kissed me at the same time on either cheek asking, "Better?"

"Much better thank you, my little sweethearts." I say as I open my arms letting them run back to Ceri and Quen to tell the two how they made me feel better. I smiled.

My mom was damn near in tears seeing how affectionate the girls were to me. Then I realized that she didn't know that they called me Mom, neither did Ivy, Jenks, or Bis, who had big grins on their faces. When did Bis get here? I guess I was too distracted to feel him come through the lines. I nodded my hello to him.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing? When did they start calling you their mother?" my mom said wiping away a tear before it dropped.

I smiled walking to my seat with Trent behind me. "This morning when Ceri and I finished getting them dressed. It was quite a shock to us all, had the both of us speechless." I laughed thinking about it.

We had all taken our seats when Jenks decided to make a comment. "Quen. Trent. You better watch out and hope they don't take after Rachel being around her so much. One Rachel is enough I don't think the world can handle two more." He laughed.

"Shut up Jenks!" Everyone joined in with him laughing. "Hardy har, har make fun of the witch that continues to put her life on the line to save your asses" I muttered.

Just then Maggie came out with dinner saving me from more embarrassment. _Saved by Maggie and her divine cooking_, I thought.

As we ate we talked and caught up with each other. My mom seemed like she had been having the time of her life with Takat- I mean Donald. It was still hard for me to think of him as my father when he was never really there, but I was happy that he and my mother could reunite with each other. They were going on hiking trips. Going fishing, or just relaxing on a private boat. I was shocked to hear that she was going to be opening a charm store soon. I was very happy for her knowing that she was the best at making charms, hence how I was so skilled in the art of charms. I was very proud of her knowing that she gave up everything to take care Robbie and I instead of fulfilling her dreams of opening a charm shop.

Donald on the other hand was head over heels in love with my mother and it showed. Finally able to reconnect with his love did wonders for him. His band were on a break right now but they planned on coming together to write and record more songs. Nothing was set in stone yet, they were still making plans to figure out when they should start working on new material giving him time to relax and give his full attention to my mother.

Trent was as usual still making major break through with the elf community. Slowly but surely the elves population was growing. Now that he had the ancient DNA sample he could help make sure that more elves were born healthy. He was ecstatic of course but he had to be careful to keep the numbers of elves secret to make sure no other species tried to start to diminish their numbers again. And of course he still manufactured the Brimstone safely to make sure there was still money coming in to fund his research. I finally came to terms with it knowing that if he didn't sell it, someone else would and it wouldn't be heavily controlled as his ending in many deaths.

Quen and Ceri were happy. They had their hands full with the little ladies all day especially Ceri since she was the main one that stayed home with them when Quen had other security duties to take care of.

Since my services were hardly called upon I was falling alongside Ceri taking care of the girls all day. They were definitely a hand full. The first time I helped her with Ray and Lucy I was exhausted by nap time and wanted to hide before dinner. That night my head barely even hit the pillow before I was asleep. But the more days I stayed and helped the easier it became and the more fun it seemed to be around them.

Everyone was full. Dinner was of course deliciously thanks to Maggie. The pie was so heavenly that I chewed very slowly on every bite I took just to savor it for a little bit longer. Even Jenks was quiet eating pixy size pieces of the pie.

But then it came time for me and Trent to make the announcement. My nerves were starting to come back to me again. Why? I don't know but they were. Trent reach under the table to give my leg a squeeze before he stood. I stood with him grapping his hand for support. He called Maggie into the room telling her that she was just a much a part of this family and that this announcement pertained to her too.

"Well as you know we called for this family dinner. And as you suspected Alice it was for a reason." He squeezed my hand smiling at me bringing a smile to my own lips at his excitement, helping my nerves slip away.

"Stop playing googlie eyes and get to it you two lunkers" Jenks screeched flying in front of me keeping his language surprisingly to a minimum for the girls. Trent scowled at him before continuing. He looked to everyone waiting a minute for dramatic effect earning an eye roll from Ceri.

"We are pregnant…with twins!"

The room was quiet for all of thirty seconds before my mom, Ceri, and Maggie were throwing themselves at me wrapping me up into a huge hug. Ivy stood back adjusting to the emotions of the room before she slowly moved her way to the group of ladies still suffocating me. Trent was getting handshakes and pats to the back as a congratulations. Men. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, suffocating the pregnant woman. Can't breathe." They apologized as they let me go giving Ivy a chance to hug me. She whispered to me, "I'm so happy for you" before letting me.

"I can't believe my little girl is going to be a mom." My mom said between tears.

"Technically she's already a mom as Lucy and Ray has declared." Ceri interceded. "I knew you were pregnant but it was quite a shock when I heard Trent say twins, I'm very happy for you." Giving me another hug.

"Hell it was quite a shock to us too when Dr. Sanders told us we were having twins. You should have seen our faces." I laughed.

Maggie stepped in to give me another hug congratulating me as well. "I will make sure to make extra snacks and meals for you every day before I leave. Not a lot of sweet either, but I won't deprived you completely of my pies though. I will also take to making my special rolls and tea for you. My rolls will help tremendously with the nausea. And I know that you are a coffee girl but trust me as former fellow coffee feign, this will take its place and it actually tastes pretty good."

"I will trust your judgment Maggie and thank you for being so sweet and considerate. But seriously how long do you think you can keep me away from your pies?"

"Trust me you will be surprised, Ceri thought the same too and I know she was dying from the withdrawal of my home made sweets. And no problem at all, I actually care for you a lot compared to that witch of an elf my dear Trenton was going to marry before." We all laughed together.

I felt my husband behind me before he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me on my cheek. "I love you", he whispered to me as our family stood around us talking happily about the pregnancy.

"I love you too"

Just then I felt a drop in the line running through Trent's compound. I don't know what came over me but I went into protection mode. I pushed Trent and everyone towards Ceri and started barking orders to her.

"Ceri put everyone in a circle now! Whatever you do don't let that circle down unless I tell you too. Understand?

She nodded her head moving into action just as protective as me. She had the circle up before anyone can protest. She started making another circle with chalk to enforce the one she made before. My blood was boiling with the adrenaline, not knowing what was about to happen. The only thing I knew was that I was going to be a mother and that at this point I would do anything and everything to keep my family safe, morals put aside. Someone wants to threaten me or try to kill me? They had another thing coming. Two precious little miracles were depending on me and I would not let them down. I heard everyone besides Ceri shouting my name to get into the circle but I couldn't concentrate on them.

I felt his presence behind me before I heard his voice. The burnt amber was only the confirmation of my speculation.

"Hello witch. Or shall I say want to-be- demon." Tapping in to the line and channeling it letting it flow dangerously into me I took one last look at my family seeing their frightened gazes before turning around slowly to come face to face with Minias.

"Hello Minias. What a lovely surprise" I said walking slowly yet seductively and guarded towards him, not even recognizing my own voice let alone my actions.

"Seems like you have made a new enemy. Not that I'm surprised by that, but now it gives me the opportunity to kill you. Isn't that just marvelous." In the background I hear my dear husband scared for my life calling me frantically to join the circle. But I couldn't. This demon that stands before me has just threatened me and my babies, there is no way in hell or heaven I leave him standing conscious.

Smiling my best mischievous demon smile that even Al would be proud of me I spoke, "Yes indeed I'm sure that sounds great to you, but I have one last question for you and I would like for you to answer truthfully, can you do that for me love."

"I suppose I can though I don't see how that will keep me from wrapping my fingers around that pretty little neck of yours and taking the life from you." He smiled sweetly.

I saw red in my vision. "Minias, do you value your life?"

"Yes I do"

My voice like venom I said, "Then I suggest you leave now before I take that life away from you"

He laughed darkly at me. "Not a chance"

I smiled pulling more power from the line, "Wrong answer."

Before he knew what I was doing I had misted in front of him catching him off guard by planting a soft kiss upon his lips which was all the distraction I needed. I reached into his mind and pulled, stretching his chi, pouring in all the energy from the line into him successfully frying all the patterns of the tulpa he etched into his mind. His screaming brought satisfaction to me. Slowly he slunk to his knees with me lowering with him holding on to his neck to keep the connection going. I waited and waited until I knew he was holding on to life by a strand.

"Minias love, if you can hear me I want you to listen and I want you to listen good." I whispered in his ear with anger. "You will be my warning to who sent you and to whoever is stupid enough to attempt to kill me after seeing what I could do. I will not be so lenient next time, the only reason why you are still alive is because you are my warning note" I smiled sweetly. Sending one last zap of energy to make sure he was unconscious. I straightened looking to my family huddle up in the corner. Knowing that everyone else would be too scared of me and the way I look right now I look straight to Ceri, the only one that will understand me and my protectiveness, to check on my family.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yes. Are you? How are you able to do these things all of a sudden?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine. And I don't know, I just feel very powerful. It's almost like the moment I felt that myself, my babies and my family was threatened something snapped in me. I don't understand it but I don't mind as long as I can keep you all safe." I gave her a stiff smile and nod.

"Keep them in the circle just make another stronger one. I'm going to call Al to pick him up, see if I can get some answers, and I want another circle up in case you know who ends up being called." Understanding me completely she went to work breaking her previous circles pulling out a hidden knife slashing her finger to make a bigger one out of her blood, then setting another a tad smaller than the blood traced one with chalk, before giving me a nod saying that she was ready.

Ceri and I have an understanding that it was up to us to protect our family, she wasn't even visibly scared of Newt anymore as long as I was there. We had a talked one day. We agreed that if anything was to happen she was to put the family into circle to protect them and I would do what I can to minimize any threat and that she will intervene as well if needed. No one knew we made these plans, but then again everyone wouldn't agree with us either so we kept it to ourselves.

I know it was mean of me to ignore my husband and the rest of them like I was but I didn't want to see their faces and know that they might be afraid of me.

Walking to the left of the dinning room to where a small table sat, I picked up my extra compact mirror I had Ceri make for me. Putting my hand to it I called to Al.

"_**Al, come in Al."**_

"_**What do you want my itchy witchy I'm a little busy." he said sounding annoyed.**_

"_**Yes im sure you are, but I have a little surprise for you. Someone who in fact was summoned to try in kill me. Someone who in fact is a demon. Someone I know who has been running and has been hiding pretty well from Newt and yourself I might add. And thanks to little ol' me I captured him for you." I smiled at myself for trying to sound innocent and sweet.**_

"_**I'm coming now" he growled. "And I'm bringing Newt and Dali" he added.**_

"_**Very well" I said breaking the connection.**_

"They are coming. And when I say they I mean Al, Newt and Dali." I heard gasp, growls and snide comments from the circle but chose to ignore them. I felt some one drawing on the line and I'm pretty sure it was Ceri spindling energy.

Right on cue three figures appeared with a dramatic haze of red puff of smoke from the ever after and the stench of burnt amber. Whatever power boost I had from Minias' arrival was still running through me so I wasn't scared of the sight of Newt. At least this time she looked decent with a black and red kimono and a short blond bob of hair. She almost looked sane. Of course that could all change in a matter of seconds. Al was in his usual green frocks, sunglasses, boots and all. Even had the nerve to put on his green hat. Dali was in a business suit looking more like he just got off work with his jacket undone and the first few buttons of his shirt loose.

They all look to the floor where I left Minias then back to me. Newt narrowed her eyes at me. I met her glare with my own not backing down an inch.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

"I almost killed him. I fried his brain, leaving only enough of him to pass along my warning"

"Warning to whom?" Dali asked.

"The one who sent him to kill me, which I'm sure I know who, and whoever she tries to send in his place" I answered calmly.

"And who might that be love" Al smiled at me clearly proud.

"A certain elf who has quite a grudge for me. Ellasbeth." I heard a growl from behind me which I assumed was from Trent. I guess he hadn't made the connections as fast as I had.

"And how are you so sure of that dove" his smile growing.

"Because she tried to kill me herself a day ago." Newt shot her head up looking to me. She squinted her eyes at me analyzing everything about me. I could tell she was looking at me with her second sight now. A smile grew on her face.

"My oh my. You continue to surprise me Rachel my dear" Her smile grew bigger.

"What do you speak of", it was Dali who spoke this time.

"Look at her. Look how she commands this room. Look at Minias almost brain dead and unconscious at your feet when you know as well as I do that he is thousands of years older and more experienced then her. Look how she has her family greatly protected and under control. Look how she doesn't even flinch at the sight of me or the three of us anymore. Does she look even remotely scared to you? Who and what does she remind you of?" I saw recognition and disbelief upon Al face. "Better yet just use your second sight and you will see it immediately."

I heard two distinct gasps from the two male demons in front of me. Stunned to silence.

"What?" I said a little annoyed now.

Newt walked slowly to me. "You my dear, are carrying. As a demoness we become even more powerful when we are expecting. It is a defense mechanism of a sort. It is to protect yourself and the wellbeing of your unborn." She stopped 3 feet in front of me giving me a glance as if to ask if she can come closer. I nodded my head. She continued closer to me as she spoke, "the further along the pregnancy the more powerful you become and when the baby or babies are born the power stays to make sure you can still protect your offspring. No demon or demoness in their right mind will mess with a pregnant demoness. And I'm sure if Minias had known he might not had taken this job. It is an outright death sentence."

She finished stopping directly in front of me. Lifting her hands she asked, "May I?" gesturing to my stomach. I nodded to her.

She placed her hands softly to my stomach closing her eyes. Everyone stood silent and waiting to see what would happen. I watched her face as she held my stomach and I saw the smile that crossed her face as well as the one tear that escape her eyes. She looked up at me giving me a warm smile chilling me to my bones to see Newt so rational and sane. Pulling her hands away from my stomach she shocked everyone in the room when she pulled me into a hug. Whispering she said, "You're going to be a great powerful mother", before going to stand next to Al and Dali again, putting her emotionless mask back on.

Regaining my composure I asked, "What did you do just now?"

"I was checking to see how well you were coating you babies with you aura and how well protected you were keeping them from being tampered with. When the demons find out some of them will try to tamper with them, so I wanted to make sure they were protected. And I was also seeing what they were going to become." She announced.

Al and Dali clearly over their shock came back into the conversation. They both clearly knew more about this than anyone else in the room knew. "What will they be?" they asked her in unison.

"If you remember or even remember the stories of the old ways then you already know the answer to that question." I whipped my head to her.

"What do you mean stories? This has happened before? Will you guys please share your information with us, because right now we are all clueless and confused?"

"Gali will fill you in while Dali and I deal with this one here. We will be back shortly." Grabbing Minias from his jacket, they popped out back to the ever after.

I looked back to Al. "Explain."

"He looked behind me to my family then back to me. You all might want to sit down for this." He said sighing.

I stared at him trying to see if he will try anything stupid. From what I could see he wouldn't but just to be safe, "You try anything that I don't like and you will end up like Minias, got it?"

"Understood" he answered seriously. He bowed slightly to me, surprising me for a moment.

I turned to Ceri and nodded my head letting her know it was ok to let down her circles. Everyone cautiously began to sit back down. Ceri and Quen had the girls at the farthest end of the table, away from Al. I cut my connection to the line and dropped my second sight to keep my hair from flowing. I had an enormous amount of energy stored just in case though. I felt Trent grab a hold of my hand and squeeze. I looked up at him into his eyes seeing that he was confused, and scared. I gave him a small smile to reassure him. I pulled him to sit two seats away from Al. Not ready to sit quite yet I stood in back of Trent's chair putting my hands on his shoulders and waved my hand for Al to begin the explaining.

Letting out a breath he started. "Ok where shall I begin?"

"You can start by telling us how I was able to get my wife pregnant and what would become of my children seeing as apparently this isn't the first time a pregnancy between elf and demon has happened." Trent said with anger touching his voice.

Al glared at him before I growled lightly under my breath. He looked at me and I glared at him myself before he continued. He sighed heavily as he started his story.

"Thousands of years ago before the war began believe it or not elves and demons got along. We coexisted with each other without fighting and for a while it was peaceful. Back then relationships between the two began to start. We assumed as you did, that a pregnancy between the two was impossible. No one knew that we could procreate with each other. Years went by before we heard of a pregnancy of twins between a demon and elf. Everyone was shocked naturally and many of us were actually happy. The pregnancy was watched carefully. When the twins were born there was one elf born and one demon born. Once they were born they were monitored heavily for a while and finally after a few months they were deemed healthy. After that there was a boom of pregnancies between our two species. We figured out that our DNA was close enough to each other that we were able to have babies with each other. What we began to notice over the course of the years, was that the pregnancies were almost always twins and always ended up being one elf and one demon. Years passed and as they grew we noticed that the elves born with demon genes were stronger than the elves born from pure elven genes. A few of the elves took advantage of that knowledge. Those elves built their own lineage. These were to become the royal lines. There were five Royal lines. The Caliche royals, Dulciate royals, Dalcassi royals, Kalamack royals, and the O'Ryanns"

Trent, Ceri and Quen sucked in their breaths. Trent was about to interrupt but I pinched him to keep quiet.

"Down the line we began to notice that more demons were being born instead of elves. The pregnancies that were a single child or of triplets had more demons than elves. The elves began to get suspicious of our kind thinking that we put a curse on them to make sure there were more demons born to keep our population higher than theirs. No one knew who spread those absurd rumors. Once the word was spread however things began to go downhill. Elves were throwing out the demons that were once their family. Many of the young were abandoned and taken in by the fellow demons. The royal lines no longer mixed there genes with the demons. They only would agree to procreate with the other royals creating powerful elves, while the elves that never or rarely gave into the practice of mixing the genes lacked the power given to the royals. That is how the different ranks of elves came about. The royals were the ones that started the fighting with the demons saying that we wronged them by cursing the elves to bare more demon children. The demons born from elves were powerful but some of them had more elven genes rendering them when the war came. Many of them died off, the rest became the surface demons that you see when dumbed into the Ever After. The rest is unimportant. Only two Royal lines remained intact though, and those two were the Kalamack's and the Dulciate's."

It was silent as everyone adjusted the story we were just told. In my mind it made since. Ceri was really powerful being able to hold a good amount of energy herself. Even Trent could hold more than Quen can. Even though Quen had the knowledge he didn't have the strength that Ceri and Trent had.

"So the royal lineage was created from the breeding of demon and elf? As far you all know we will be having one demon and one elf?" Trent said.

"That is correct." Answering both questions in one.

"You know this is kind of hard to take in" Ceri finally spoke.

"I'm sure it is but this is what you needed to know to understand the reason behind Rachel's pregnancy now." He said annoyed.

"And now that you know how the pregnancy is able to happen, now I can tell you what you should be expecting with your pregnancy." Everyone jumped except me, Ceri and Al as Newt's voice filled the room. Dali stood silent behind her.

"Yes, what exactly am I to expect?" I said finally speaking

Newt walked around the table towards Al and I. "You Rachel will be going through frequent periods of exhaustion. Because of the constant need to coat your babies with your aura and energy to protect them you lose your own energy making you sleep a lot more. It will almost be like being on an elf schedule. Looking at the amount of energy your pouring into your babies now, I'm surprised you aren't out cold now. You will be closely monitored. I will be visiting a lot more often to check on you and the babies weekly. And as of now your weekly sessions in the Ever After will be postponed until I say so." The last part she said staring straight into Al eyes daring him to say something about her decision. She glided her eyes to Ceri, I watched proud as she held Newt's gaze.

"I'm going to appoint you to look at her and the baby's aura's daily. Study them, watch them, note any changes and report them immediately to me." Ceri nodded her head. Newt fixed her gaze back to me.

"Eat healthy, make sure your taking your vitamins, and continue any follows up with Trenton's doctors. Tell someone if anything feels weird or off. Also Gali, Dali and I will merge our mirrors with yours and Ceri's for security purposes. Anyone shows up with ill intent, ring us immediately and one of us will pop in and take care of it how we see fit. Rachel you will and your family will be well protected. Finally absolutely no more runs. Tamwood and your pixy can take care of that. As your pregnancy progresses I will inform you what you should and should be experiencing." She gave me a smile before walking back to Dali, who stayed quiet knowing that objection against Newt would be a bad idea.

"We will be back later this week to merge our mirrors." Without another word she left.

The room erupted into noise over the story Al told. Everyone was scared of the demons having regularly make visits. Everyone had an opinion or objection to what should be done. No one liked the idea of Newt being here. The noise all basically told me that they were scared and frightened of the demons which I knew would happen but couldn't control.

Trent, Ceri and I stayed quiet. We knew that it was unfortunate to have too involve the demons but that it was a necessity for the babies. We knew that we would do anything for the sake of the baby's health.

I was wondering why all of a sudden she was so sane. Why she was all of a sudden worried about me or even my family for that matter. It was all too confusing. Not knowing that I was voicing my opinions out loud I heard Al answer me.

"Because you remind her of her daughter. She finally has a piece of her daughter back. Newt's Kapadia had a daughter. The daughter was pregnant, and that baby was the only one to survive Newt's genocide of the demoness as a witch due to the cure that the elves put on us. You are a descendant of Newt. That's why she was always so eager to take you away from me. You give her hope." He left suddenly, leaving me stunned.

I'm a descendant of Newt? I'm related to Newt? It all made since now. How she was so anxious to take me from Al. The reason why she was kind to me when I made my first memory at Dalliance's. The reason why I saw her crying once I made the memory. Oh dear god no. I thought. My vision began to swim. My head began to spin, before I knew it I was falling towards the floor. Thankfully I passed out before I hit the floor.


End file.
